Wesker's holiday
by KataraZombie
Summary: Wesker has a holiday disaster with Excella when he sees his old nemesis's Chris and Jill which he previously made Jill pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys hope you guys like it. It's an ExcellaXWesker romance, I might make it mature but I'm not sure because I haven't really got any ideas for the story I'm just gonna make my imagination run WILD! :)**

Excella

It was the day of our anniversary of our 6 month relationship and so Wesker booked us a hotel near the coast in a quiet village. I couldn't wait! I met Albert at the airport and we got on the plane. Me and him talked for a while until we ran out of things to talk about and then he fell asleep so I decided to listen to my music on my phone. We final got off at the airport and I saw a familiar face but I couldn't remember who.

When we got to the hotel we unpacked and Wesker went for a shower so I snook off and had a look around the hotel when I found the best thing a girl could find! A spar and swimming pool! I almost squealed in excitement.

Wesker

_Where is Excella? she was only here a few minutes ago_ I thought to myself. I went outside still with my towel around my waist to see if she was smoking outside when I heard a gasp I turned round to see Chris and Jill.

"What the hell are you doing here Wesker?" Chris shouted.

"On holiday with my future wife" I replied angrily

Chris replied "I thought you died! You better move before I shoot you"

"Go away!" I replied "I thought I'd have a nice holiday with my fiance and you ruined it, Look Chris give it a rest! I know you have a grudge against me but I am no longer evil anymore I've QUIT!"

Chris put his gun down and his eyes widened.

"What?!" I shouted to him.

"Uh- well- ummm-" Chris said starting to go red.

"It's your towel" Jill quickly said.

I looked down to see my bare legs and body and the towel on the floor. I didn't know what to do without making things awkward between the three of us. I quickly picked the towel up and re-wrapped it round me but Chris and Jill were still shocked and both still had there mouths open.

Excella came and said "Whats up?" putting her hand on my shoulder "Oh It's you too" She said squinting "Jill Valentine the one who had an affair with my boyfriend and got pregnant"

"It was him who raped me!" Said Jill angrily

I pulled Excella back so that she wouldn't get violent.

"Well we've got to go" Chris said.

"Excella I'm sorry" I said. I wasn't even sure why I was sorry but I said It anyway.

"I was going for a fag anyway said Excella pushing past me.

I went back in the hotel room to get dressed and I saw Excella on the balcony smoking with tears slowly dripping down her face like rain drops causing her foundation to come dripping off...


	2. Chapter 2

Excella

I loved Albert so so much and I was really hoping some day we'd have a family of our own but how can we if he has already got 2 children with 2 different women. What will happen when Jake and Jill's baby grow up and decide one day they want to meet there real dad? I threw my used cigarette off the balcony and wiped my tears when some warm hands wrapped around my cold waist causing me to shiver. I looked up to see my beloved Albert Wesker. My Wesker. Not some psychopath who goes off having affairs and having sex with other women. I felt like turning round and walking away but I decided not to, his slender hands snook up to my top half and then he whispered "Do you fancy a dip in the pool" I nodded in reply and he took his hands off me and we went back into the hotel room to get our swimming costumes.

We walked down to the pool and I didn't say a word, What was I supposed to say?

So I told him that I had already been down to the pool to have a look when he was in the shower.

We got down to the pool and It was surprisingly quite busy but It wasn't full of young children It was filled with lots of adults. When we got into the changing room they didn't have many free so we decided to go in one together. When we were getting undressed I tried not to look at his lower half but I just couldn't resist. His body was so slim and sexy.

Wesker

Excella kept staring at me in the changing rooms like she wanted me to start a conversation but I wasn't sure what to talk about. "I love your bathing suit" I told her smiling awkwardly

"Oh thanks" She smiled back "It's designer"

Excella was into that kind of posh womenly stuff. You could tell she grew up in a rich family.

When we got in the pool I still wasn't sure If she had forgiven me fully but we still had a good time and It cheered her up a lot.

We met another nice couple in there as well which we talked with for a while.

"Were closing in a few minutes guys" Said a life guard.

I looked at the big clock which read 9:51

"We must have lost track of time" Excella laughed as she climbed out the pool.

Excella

I can't believe we spent 3 hours in the pool! We even missed lunch hour.

So me and Albert decided we'd order room service. It came with a cost but money is nothing to me.

We sat in the hotel room eating our pizza when I broke the silence and asked "What were you, Chris and Jill talking about?"

He swallowed and then said "He was threatening to shoot me and so I told him I'm not working with Umbrella anymore and I told him I was retired"

"Retired?" Excella I said confused "You've only just turned 34 a few months ago" I laughed.

He smiled and looked at me through his sunglasses. I didn't really like him wearing his sunglasses all the time especially inside I sometimes felt like whipping them off him. It got to half ten and we were rather tired from the journey so we got undressed and got ready for bed.

Chris

I still hated Wesker but apologizing felt the right thing to do. Thank god Jill agreed to come with me.

I nervously knocked on the hotel door as a cold breeze stuck giving me goose bumps.

Excella came to the door and said "What do you want?"

She sounded quite angry or annoyed so Jill said "We've come to apologize" She blushed like she was embarrassed.

"Can we talk to him?" Chris asked her.

Excella pointed into the hotel room and walked off so we stepped in. Wesker was lying on the bed shirtless reading what looked to be a car magazine. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses so he looked quite unrecognizable.

Jill

Oh my god! I felt so awkward going into his hotel room. The man who nearly killed me, the evil man who had sex with me when I had no self control. When I walked in and saw him shirtless It reminded me of when his towel fell off and I started to cringe. I tried to contain my laughter but I felt as though couldn't do it anymore. Chris gave me a nudge as if to say _Jill shut up this is serious!_

Wesker started talking I wasn't really paying attention but every time I heard his voice a little giggle slipped out. Suddenly I felt as I couldn't contain It anymore and I ran out the room laughing my ass off like a little drunken school girl. I went back into my hotel room with tears of laughter rolling down my cheek. My stomach hurt from laughing so much! Every time I imagined Wesker naked I had the desire to laugh my head off. I got my phone out my pocket and went on Facebook to update my status and tell everyone what had happened today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wesker**

Excella woke up before me today. She was sitting on the bed doing her make up so I reached over and put my hand on her hip which made her jump.

"Hey" she said "Do you want to have breakfast here or head out"

"I don't mind" I told her, I hope she didn't think I was being awkward.

"Okay the breakfast buffet ends in 2 hour so we'll have to go now" She told me.

When Excella got dressed she looked stunning! She was wearing a long light pink dress, sparkling dangling earrings, peach heels and she had her hair up as always.

We went down into the lower part of the hotel to find a big breakfast buffet. This holiday Is worth every penny I thought to myself.

We got a table near the window and Excella had toast and iced tea and I had bacon and egg and coffee.

"I wonder what Jill was laughing about yesterday?" Excella said drinking her ice tea.

"Well yesterday when I got out the shower-" I paused mid way in my sentence.

She stared at me and said "What?"

"Well I embarrassingly dropped my towel" I said back "And they saw my wiener"

Excella spat all her ice tea all over the table and burst out laughing. "Mistakes happen" She said.

I laughed with her but really I felt kind of embarrassed and ashamed.

When we were finished Excella said "Can we go to the beach? I'm craving for a tan"

**Excella**

We got to the beach and It was quite quiet really I put on my shades and stripped off into my bikini.

Albert was a bit self conscious changing into his trunks but I persuaded him eventually. I was praying to myself that he wasn't going to wear his Speedo's because they were super tight and everyone could see his big wiener. Luckily he hadn't bought them with him because if he had then I would be embarrassed to even be around him. Instead he wore some black ones which were like shorts and not tight.

I lay on a towel in my bikini watching Albert paddling in the sea. I chuckled as he looked kind of like a loner.

A had a little snooze and when I woke up Albert was sitting next to me eating an ice cream. "Where did you get that?" I asked as he was licking it.

Down the road at a cafe. I looked at the time. "Oh my god, I've been a sleep for hours!, shall we go get lunch?"

"That would be nice" Wesker replied. "Oh by the way you've got ice cream all over your mouth" I laughed.

He wiped it with his hand and we put our clothes back over out swim suits.

He showed me this nice little cafe that he had found while I had fell asleep.

We sat down to order some lunch when Chris and Jill walked in, hand in hand.

They noticed us but pretended to ignore us.

I ordered a blueberry muffin and a slushie and Albert ordered a chicken baguette and a tea.

When the order came I noticed that Chris and Jill were making a scene in public and had there arms around eachother probably trying to make me jealous. Oh pffft I can beat that I thought.

Wesker was drinking his tea when I took it out of his hand and snogged him. He was a bit confused at first then he just went with it. Then I saw them copy and making out with each other and holding hands. Right thats It I thought.

I got up and went up to them and said "STOP FOLLOWING ME AND TRYING TO MAKE ME JEALOUS YOUR BOTH UGLY!"

Jill and Chris said "What are you talking about?" In unison. "I don't know what drugs your on but stay back and we won't hurt you" Said Chris.

I went back to the table sighing.

**Wesker **

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry Chris and Jill get on my nerves" she replied.

What's wrong with her? She said to Chris and Jill that they were trying to make her jealous, Am I not good enough for her I thought to myself.

Excella was kind of quiet when we were in the Cafe. When I went to the restrooms I heard Jill and Chris laughing at Excella but I didn't tell her, she seemed annoyed enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wesker**

We were walking back to the hotel wondering what to do next when a woman and a man with a child walked out, The woman looked strangely familiar, she had glasses blackish brown hair and a dark sort of tan.

I knew I recognized her from somewhere but couldn't think where.

She gave me a weird look as she guided her what looked to be her husband and daughter then said "Albert!" she said "Chris was saying something about you, what are you doing here?"

When I heard her voice I suddenly remembered oh god, I thought.

"I'm doing nothing" I said in a strange unannoyed tone

It was Ingrid Hunnigan I was sure of it, all the features joined up.

She really didn't look impressed with my reply.

"I am on a holiday with my fiance is that such a crime?" I said in a soft tone putting my arm around Excella's waist.

"Girlfriend" Excella corrected.

"I know your up to something Wesker, I can smell it" Hunnigan replied.

"Please don't say you farted" Excella whispered to herself.

"No" I told her laughing to myself.

I suddenly heard a crash from inside Hunnigan's hotel room.

"Mom! I smashed a plate" Said a small girl's voice.

"I've got my eyes on you Wesker" Hunnigan said, going back into the hotel room almost hitting her head as the door almost slammed in her face.

"Bitch" Excella muttered.

We went inside the lovely hotel room wondering where we should go.

"I hope Chris and Hunnigan leave soon, there starting to annoy me" I told Excella.

"Same" she replied.

"Can I or we go shopping?" Excella asked.

"Where?" I asked "In the village?"

"Uhh no I saw a mall on the way here" Excella replied.

"Ok just let me get some more money for wallet" I told her.

**Excella**

Finally we can go to the city and Jill Clementine or whatever her name is and Chris Greenfield won't bother us. I hope Hunnigan doesn't pop up either. So far I swear It's been a holiday of hell but Wesker keeps calling me his fiance, Maybe he's planning to propose to me? I thought.

**Jill**

Me and Chris thought we would get some clothes for Charlie because he doesn't have enough trousers so on the way back from the super market we saw a mall! Which was a perfect place! So me and Chris set off.

As we got there I was really big and had really nice architecture. I was suppost to be looking for clothes for Charlie (Oh by the way you won't know who Charlie is until you read Poor Chris which is another RE fanfic I made)

But I thought well I haven't bought any new clothes in a while so I went into Primark when I saw the most gorgeous dress ever, It was long and black with sequins on the top. I ran over to it and grabbed It, But someone else was holding it too, I pulled back some clothes to see Excella looking rather angry.

"Hands off!" Excella said.

"I was holding this first until you barged in and grabbed it" I told her.

"Bitch!" She said to me.

I felt so offended and I was really speechless so I replied back "Slut!"

This is when the name calling started to begin

"Hooker!"

"How dare you Wesker is the one who is the hooker around here, you fugly tw-"

I stopped as my life suddenly went in slow motion, Excella raised her hand, Like she was going to slap me, So for self offence I slapped her back.

Her mouth was wide open and then I realized she wasn't going to slap me and she was scratching her face.

I knew I was in deep trouble because she looked in the mirror and she had a red hand mark on her face.

**Wesker**

I was just looking at the suits in Primark still surprised there _was_ even a men's section when I heard a cry for help.

"ALLLLBBBBBEEEERRRRTTTT!" Cried Excella from downstairs. I quickly went down the escalator as fast as I could to try and trace where Excella's voice was coming from, When I finally found them they were both on the floor brawling each over.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked.

Excella got up and started crying, Jill looked really shocked, she probably wouldn't dream of Excella crying.

"I picked up a dress and she told me she saw It first then she started fighting with me" Excella told me hugging me.

By this time Chris and Jill were really getting on my nerves "Jill f*ck off and go ruin someone elses holiday will you"

Excella grabbed the dress out of Jill's hand and went over to the counter to pay.

**Jill**

Oh my god I hate that girl! She was defiantly faking that crying, Her snarl on her face when she took that dress off me, I bet she practices being a slut.

I felt so angry with her I almost cried myself.

"Jill are you okay?" Said a voice.

I looked up to see Chris holding his hand and pulling me up.

"Not really" I replied.

I kept feeling the urge to cry but I kept telling myself 'Don't let her get to you'

"Excella and me had a argument, well a fight over a dress" I told him

"I'm guessing she won" Chris said.

I looked I looked in the mirror to find a few marks on my face but nothing too major.

"There will be other dresses" Chris told me

That's what I loved about Chris, I thought he'd think I'm stupid having a dress fight with Excella but he thought It was kind of amusing in a caring way...


	5. Chapter 5

**Excella**

Yesss! Victory, Never mess with the Gionne's...and the Wesker's...

Me and Albert were going to the Apple store next, he loved looking at technology.

We were looking at the iPads when a man bumped into us, and guess who it was, Making my holiday even more crap. It was Ingrid Hunnigans husband and their child.

"Sorry" Said the man trying not to look at us, picking up his child.

"Albert!" I whispered "I think Hunnigan is here!"

Wesker just smiled and wrapped his arm around me "Don't be so paranoid, Don't let them spoil our holiday" he said more laid back then usual.

When they looked around, There wasn't much to look at, As we walked out I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone. "Wait in line!" They shouted in a familiar voice.

I looked up to see an annoyed looking Jill staring down at me.

"What is this line for?" I asked without thinking.

"TopShop is looking for girls to model there clothes for there magazine and I'm signing up, Not like your going to sign up, Your way too slutty, They want real, natural girls not plastic barbie dolls" Jill said.

"Actually I will sign up" I decided, trying to annoy her as much as she annoyed me "Anyway they'd choose me more over you, Have you looked in the mirror, did you slip with the bleach? You look like a pale zombie!"

Jill grinded her teeth and I knew I had hit a nerve.

I let out a small laugh. "Whatever" She said turning round again.

"I'm going to take a look in poundland I'll be back in a minute" Said Wesker walking off.

"Do you need a pill Jill? Because you look mentally ill" I said laughing my head off.

Jill tried to pretend she didn't hear but I knew she did.

When we had signed up the judges came to judge us.

And surprisingly me, Jill and another girl had gotten through. It was now for the final contest, The catwalk competition. Oh course I was going to win, The other 2 were so ugly. Have they ever heard of spot cream.

* * *

**Chris**

Jill had gone off to the modelling competition so I decided to have a little alone time.

It was actually quite awkward looking around shops alone because usually people shop with other people like family or friends.

I was looking in a shop for souvenirs for my folks back home to see where we were staying at when my phone rang.

I took It out my pocket and said "Hello?"

It was Jill. "Hey Jilly bean did you win?" I asked.

"Yeah long story, Come back to TopShop and I will tell you" She replied in a exited voice.

* * *

**Jill **

"...So then Excella threw up on the catwalk and then slipped on her own puke and fell on top of a judge, And nearly broke the judges arm! Hahaha" I laughed "It was pretty gross and hilarious at the same time and she was just squirming on the floor covered in vomit and screaming for Wesker"

Chris laughed and said "So when are you doing the shoot?"

"Oh tomorrow, I can't wait!" I replied "I don't get paid but I get free clothes so Its all good"

"Maybe you could bring Claire back a top or something as a souvenir" Chris said.

"Yeah that's fine, Excella was defiantly drunk, I don't know why she even signed up in the first place, that stupid bitch"

"Shall we get some dinner? I'm really hungry" Chris said rubbing his tummy.

"Nah, I'm kind of not hungry, Excella ruined my appetite" I told him.

* * *

**Wesker**

"What are you staring at!" Shouted Excella shouting at a little boy staring at her dripping wet dress.

"Woah calm down!" I told her.

I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her so nobody would see the sick on her dress.

"I am so embarrassed" Said Excella slamming the car door shut.

"Why?" I asked "I'm sure nobody saw except the judges and the candidates"

"IT WAS A LIVE AUDIENCE!" She shouted "And Jill saw plus I lost" She sighed "Why would they want that ugly old hag modelling in a magazine"

I didn't reply guessing it was a rhetorical question, I didn't actually think Jill looked like an ugly old hag but I didn't dare say anything. I still had feelings for Jill, It's sad she didn't feel the same back when I kidnapped her and laid her behind Chris's back.

* * *

The next day...

* * *

**Excella**

I had the worst night ever last night I was in the bathroom most of the night. Maybe Jill and Chris poisoned me when I was in that cafe.

Oh god, NOW IT'S PERSONAL JILL ELIZABETH VALENTINE! I thought to myself biting my tongue and letting my anger out.

That is it I need revenge, all morning I was writing notes in my note pad on what I was going to do to her.

Albert was in the shower so I didn't have much time planning. Yet I had all the rest of the day to get the stuff to pull it off.

I doubt Albert would want me going out today after last night, But that's a risk I am going to take.

**_A/N: Here is chapter 5 I was going to make it longer but I thought i'd leave it on a cliff hanger to make you guys excited on what shes gonna do. Which I don't yet I'm still thinking I might look online at some ideas haha._**


End file.
